


Feelings

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic; Barbara's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I used to try and avoid feelings, because if I examined them too closely, I saw only negatives.

The last time I could recall being happy and content was before Terry was diagnosed. We were a normal family. The leukaemia blew that to hell, leaving happiness and contentment a distant memory.

Terry died, Dad got sick, Mum got dementia, and I got stressed, tired and angry. My life became some perverse juggling act, and one that I wasn’t particularly successful at. The harder things got, the more I wouldn’t admit I was struggling, and I certainly wouldn't ever ask for help.

Then Tommy entered my life.

I tried to do with him as I had done with everyone else. I snarked and snapped at him, hoping to drive him away, and I came so close to succeeding. However, he must have seen something in me, and I must have recognised the same in him, because I opened up to him; surprised when the world didn’t end and the sky didn't come crashing down on our heads.

Time has passed. Mum and Dad are now with Terry, wherever that may be, and Tommy’s had more than his fair share of death and trauma. Between us we’ve weathered some pretty horrific storms, and together we’ve made it through the other side.

We’re stronger together than either of us ever were apart.

I don’t shy away from feelings now. Positive or negative I embrace them, although there are far more positives now. I can cry and I can laugh, but my favourite feeling is when Tommy is moving deep inside me as we make love.

That’s the greatest feeling of them all.


End file.
